winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 419
|pe = The Nature Rage |ne = The Gifts of Destiny}} In Diana's Kingdom is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Diana's attack on Gardenia, the Winx travel to the Amazon to find her, and rescue the kidnapped Specialists. Plot The Winx, Nabu, and Roxy are talking to Faragonda about Diana's kingdom, and ask her what she means about having to go beyond Believix. Faragonda says that she will leave it to someone else to explain, and three mysterious fairies appear. They explain that they are the Ethereal Fairies, and tell them about the Gifts of Destiny, which will make their Believix powers much more powerful. The first gift the Winx will receive is Sophix, the gift of wisdom, which they need to take on Diana. The second gift is Lovix, an ice and snow transformation for Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. And the last is an object that could bring someone back to life. The fairies each receive their gifts, except Roxy. The Winx and Nabu decide to travel to Diana's kingdom, while telling Roxy to stay behind to watch the pets since she does not have her full Believix powers. The Winx use the Zoomix wings to teleport to the Amazon Rainforest. They start searching for Diana, using the Tracix wings to confirm that they are headed in the right direction. Stella complains about walking through the forest because it is crowded and ends up stepping on a crocodile's tail. The crocodile tries to bite her and so she dodges by flying up into a tree, where she spots Diana's temple in the distance. Some Amazon fairies appear, and go after the Winx, sensing their magical power. Nabu convinces the Winx to distract the amazon fairies, while he goes to investigate the castle. The Winx manage to throw the Amazon Fairies off their trail by returning to their civilian forms. Flora discovers an area where trees have been cut down, and collapses. Bloom heals Flora, which the people who cut down the trees notice and accuse the Winx of being the Amazon fairies who chased them away. The Amazon fairies show up and begin trapping the people who cut down the trees, the Winx transform into their new Sophix forms and use their nature powers to trap the Amazon fairies and make the people who were cutting down the trees see the beauty of nature and believe in magic. Seeing this, the Amazon fairies are not sure what to believe, as Diana had told them they were enemies. Bloom, Tecna, and Stella decide to go search for the source of Diana's power, while Aisha, Musa, and Flora decide to catch up to Nabu. Bloom, Stella, and Tecna are guided by the forest itself, which leads them to the Sacred Sprout, the source of Diana and the rain forest's magic. The three meet up with some natives to the area, who witnessed them using their Sophix powers to connect with nature earlier, and are grateful to have their help. Meanwhile, Aisha, Musa, and Flora are searching for the Specialists, and manage to find them chained up in one of the rooms. Aisha uses her magic to release them, while Musa talks to Riven, telling him that she has not really figured things out when it comes to their relationship. However, Aisha is more concerned about Nabu, and asks the other Specialists if they know where he is, as he had come to rescue them earlier. Suddenly, one of Diana's Amazon Fairies appear, and uses her magic to chain her, Musa, and Flora to the wall, while knocking out the other Specialists with magical flower pollen. The Amazon Fairies then reveal that they have captured Nabu. Major Events *The Winx receive the first Gift of Destiny from the Ethereal Fairies, the Gift of Wisdom, which allows them to unite with nature. *The Winx arrive at Amazonia, South America. *The Winx receive their Sophix transformation. *Bloom, Stella, and Tecna locate the source of Diana's power, the sacred bud and meet up with some natives of Amazon. *The Specialists have been found but Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Nabu are captured by the Amazon Fairies. Debuts *Winx's Sophix *Ethereal Fairies *Amazonia *Diana's Temple *Sacred Sprout *Gifts of Destiny Characters Major Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy Recurring Characters *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Enemies **Diana (flashback/mentioned) **Amazon Fairies *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Animals **Artu **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Ginger ***Coco ***Chicko ***Pepe ***Milly Minor Characters *Allies **Ethereal Fairies **Amazon Natives Spells Used *Inner Flame - Used by Bloom against the Amazon Fairies, along with restoring the forest. *Drop of Light - Used by Stella against the Amazon Fairies, along with restoring the forest. *Vital Beat - Used by Aisha to de-transform the tree monsters back to their original form. *Pure Harmony - Used by Musa against Amazon Fairies, along with awakening the bad guys. *Superior Order - Used by Tecna against the Amazon Fairies. *Breath of Nature - Used by Flora to restore the forest. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Winx Let the Power Shine (Special Wings) *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Winx Let the Power Shine (Special Wings) *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This marks the first and only appearance of the Sophix transformation. **This is the first hearing of the Sophix song. *This marks the final appearance of Tracix. *In the Nickelodeon dub, the Sophix transformation song is instrumental. Mistakes *Aisha's hair is a lighter brown at one point. *After teleporting to the Amazon Forest, Aisha's leggings were missing. *There are times where Musa's fingerless gloves are drawn as full gloves. *When Musa is using her Tracix wings, they do not align properly with her body. **Afterwards, she is missing her braided ponytail. *The glowing color of Flora and Musa's wings are swapped when Stella tells them to come look at something. *When Nabu was telling Aisha to cover him, Stella's orange stockings were gone and her inner wings were green instead of orange. **At the same time, Aisha's sleeve is not all drawn in. *When Flora grasps her head, she suddenly is wearing an undershirt. *A graphing error, Musa's walks through Aisha's wings when walking towards a locked door. *When the soporific pollen refills the chamber, Timmy's bangs are on the wrong side. Winx Club - Episode 419 - Mistakes.png|Aisha's leggings are missing. Ep419Mistake(1).png|Musa is missing her ponytail. Ep419Mistake(2).png|Flora and Musa's wing glows switch. Ep419Mistake(3).png|Stella's green wings and missing stockings. Aisha's sleeve is not completely there. Ep419Mistake(4).png|One of the times Musa's gloves are not fingerless. Ep419Mistake(5).png|Timmy's bangs are on the wrong side. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes